hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Almighty Vice Lord Nation/@comment-99.97.8.32-20150603153437/@comment-104.194.218.168-20191122060043
2019 hi I work for the Baltimore city police gang unit I have been a Baltimore police officer over twenty five years now Baltimore is a great city with good hard working people but we have a big gang problem here in back in the early 80s mid 80s it was just drugs gangs started coming here to Baltimore back in the early 200s gangsters from new York that was bloods and crips from the Bronx and parts of Brooklyn losangeles gangsters of bloods and crips started coming here in 2004 NOW HERE IS THE GANG SETS WE HAVE IN BALTIMORE CITY BALTIMORE COUNTY AND HARTFORD COUNTY WHICH IS OUTSIDE OF BALTIMORE THE ALIMGHTY VICE LORDS C V L THEY CAME OUT HERE IN 2006 CONSERVATIVE VICELORDS OVER BY MORGON STATE UNIVERSITY IN NORTH EAST BALTIMORE MAFIA iNSANE VICE LORDS WHITE MARSH MARYLAND BALTIMORE COUNTY AND THE EBONY VICE LORDS ESSEX MARYLAND the four corner hustlers Parkville Maryland which is Baltimore county members are from Chicago westside but mostly members are from Baltimore b g family gang was a based gang that started back in northern cailfornia back in the early 70s but they have here in Baltimore over twenty years now they are on the the eastside of Baltimore they are also in parts of Baltimore county now loco home grown drug crews alameda boys west Baltimore and owings mills which is in Baltimore county arcadia avenue gangsters north Baltimore and hunt valley Maryland which is in Baltimore county money hood mob gangsters west Baltimore and Dundalk Maryland in Baltimore county back street hood mob west Baltimore Insane mafia east Baltimore the underground mod cherry hill in southwest Baltimore Dundalk md in the county new world mafia gang east Baltimore and rosedale Maryland in the county six deuce mob which is a girl teen gang east Baltimore 12 mob girl gang east Baltimore the rude boys cherry hill south west Baltimore now CRIP GANG SETS IN BALTIMORE CITY AND COUNTY KITCHEN CRIPS 87 N H C A LOSANGELES BASED WITH BALTIMORE DUDES WEST BALTIMORE TOWSON EAST SIDE AND RANDALLESTOWN MARYLAND BOTH TOWNS ARE IN BALTIMORE COUNTY twilight zone CRIPS LOSANGELES BASED BALTIMORE DUDES WEST BALTIMORE OVER BY COPIN STATE UNIVERSITY AND WOODLWAN MARYLAND IN BALTIMORE COUNTY ROOLIN50S CRIP SET NORTH BALTIMORE N H C LOSANGELES BASED AND ESSEX MARYLAND THE SCHOOLY YARD CRIP SET N H C LOSANGELES BASED BROOKLYN CURITS BAY SOUTH WEST BALTIMORE AND MIDDLE RIVER MARYLAND IN BALTIMORE COUNTY THE ROLLIN TEN CRIP SET BALTIMORE BASED IN CANTONSVILLE MARYLAND WHICH IS THE COUNTY SEVEN TRE GANGSTER CRIP SET BALTIMORE BASED OWINGS MILLS MARYLAND AVALON 40S LOSANGELES NORTHWEST BALTIMORE PARK HEIGHTS AND PIKESVILLE MARYLAND OUT IN THE COUNTY BROADWAY GANGSTER CRIPS EAST BALTIMORE AND OVERLEA MARYLAND WHICH IS OUT IN THE COUNTY dodge city CRIP SET NORTH WEST BALTIMORE PARK HEIGHTS AND REISTERTOWN MARYLAND WHICH IS REAL CLOSE TO OWINGS MILLS MD east coast crips 118th street north east Baltimore and cantonsville Maryland east coast crip set highlandtown in south east Baltimore and Dundalk md 62nd n h c losangeles based east coast crip set Patterson park south east Baltimore and luthersville Maryland which is in Baltimore county Rollin 60s crips losangeles based park heights and Cockeysville md out in the county ROOLIN20S CRIP SET OUT OF EAST LONG BEACH BUT ARE IN EAST BALTIMORE AND OWINGS MILLS EAST SIDE HUSTLER CRIPS CHERRY HILL SOUTH WEST BALTIMORE FUDGETOWN CRIPS WEST BALTIMORE AND RANDALLESTOWN MARYLAND 74 HOOVER CRIPS EAST BALTIMORE AND ROSSVILLE MARYLAND BALTIMORE COUNTY 83 HOOVER CRIPS MIDDLE RIVER MD AND OUT IN HARTFORD COUNTY MD 94 HOOVER CRIP SET LWANSDOWNIE MARYLAND BLOOD GANG SET ATHENS PARK BLOODS NORTH EAST BALTIMORE AND ESSEX MARYLAND AND HARTFORD COUNTY MD CAMPANELLA PARK PIRUS NORTH WEST BALTIMORE PARK HEIGHTS AND OWINGS MILLS AND HARTFORD COUNTY FRUITTOWN PIRUS BROOKLYN CURTIS BAY AREA AND RANDALLESTOWN IN BALTIMORE COUNTY LEUDERS PARK PIRUS NORTH BALTIMORE AND WOODLWAN MARYLAND 135 PIRUS OVERLEA MARYLAND AND HOWARD COUNTY MD BEBOPP WATTS BLOODS WEST BALTIMORE TOWSON MD BLOOD STONE 30S WEST BALTIMORE AND COCKEYSVILLE MD BOUNTY HUNTER BLOODS SOUTH BALTIMORE CHERRY HILL AND BROOKLYN PARK MD HAVARD PARK BRIMS LOSANGELES BASED CANTONSVILLE MD THE MAD SWAN BLOODS LOSANGELES BASED GYWNN OARK BALTIMORE AND GLEANBRUNIE MD MURDERLAND PIRUS BALTIMORE BASED BLOOD SET OUT OF EAST BALTIMORE BUT COUNTY TOWNS OF PIKESVILLE CANTONSVILLE OWINGS MILLS INSANE PIRUS BALTIMORE BASED HIGHLANDTOWN SOUTH EAST BALTIMORE AND EDGEWOOD MARYLAN HARTFORD COUNTY MD GHOSTOWN MAFIA BRIMS BALTIMORE BASED PARKVILLE MD MS13 GANG IS IN PATTERSON PARK BALTIMORE CITY DUNDALK ARBUITS CANTONSVILLE FLORENCIA 13 MEXICAN GANG SETS ASSESINOS BALTIMORE HIGHLANDS STREET LOCOS BROOKLYN CURTIS BAY C5RIMINALS 13 BROOKLYN PARK MD THE HUNTINGTON PARK TERMITES SOUTH EAST LOSANGELES BASED BUT ARE IN LWANSDOWNIE MD NOW 18TH STREET MEXICAN MAFIA PICO LOCOS GREEKTOWN BALTIMORE CITY TOWNSON MD AND HARTFORD COUNTY COLUMBIA LIL CYCOS C L C S LOSANGELES BASED ESSEX MARYLAND AND SERVER PARK MD TINY MALDITOS MIDDLE RIVER MD TINY WINOS OVERLEA MARYLAND AND HARTFORD COUNTY MD T W S LOSANGELES BASED HOOVER TINY LOCOS ROSDEALE MARYLAND LATIN KINGS WELL USED TO BE IN BALTIMORE CITY BUT DUNDALK MD THE DOMINICANS DONT PLAY BALTIMORE HIGHLANDS LOOK WE AS BALTIMORE POLICE ARE MAKING IT HARD FOR THESE BAD FOLKS WE ARE WORKING WITH F B I PEOPLE WORKING TO PUSH GANGS OUT OF BALTIMORE ITS NOT GOING TO TAKE PLACE OVER NIGHT but we are making it hard for them